My Little Pony: The Awakening of Darkness
by SirAuruda1st
Summary: Sam is a young human who wanted a better life. Though, he even might get more than asked for when he gets pulled into Equestria. There was just one thing getting in the way, his dark side. And all of Equestria is in great danger. Can this low-life human save them all and defeat the beast inside him? OCxHarem [Human in Equestria] (Rated M for Gore, Violence, and Sexual themes)


**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Please support the official release._**

 **Here's a full description of the story.**

 **Pain... Anger... Madness... Insanity... These were the words that he described _it_ as when he was slowly driven into... the Darkness...**

 **A young teen boy moves into a new neighborhood. He and his family were invited to a birthday party by one of their neighbors. Ever since he moved in, he had a 'strange feeling' that couldn't leave his human mind. One day, at the party, a couple of bad guys showed up to get some revenge on Sam. He tries to fight them back, but was dead later after he got burned in a fire by one of them. When he thought he was done for, he was transmitted into a new world so that he could live a better life.**

 **In this new land, Samuel Eric Anderson explores a world filled of wonder and delight with magic at every turn that is inhabitable by ponies, but not just normal ponies, a world filled with technicolored anthropomorphic ponies. And what new adventure is without friends? Upon his arrival in this strange new world, he is greeted and befriended by the most magical set of friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, who quickly take him in and become his closest friends at the start.**

 **Though underneath all the magic and wonders of friendship, there is always something lurking in the shadows. Who brought him to this world of Equestria? Why him? And along the way as he becomes a citizen of this new world, perhaps more than friendship will bloom between him and his friends. Perhaps... true love? And what's this... Nightmares? Darkness!? Hell!? Oh dear... looks like life has turned upside for the young lad as well. But could this be the 'strange feeling' making him go through all this? How will he survive from what's all around him from the darkness, as well as the mysteries of this world... and maybe in his world as well?**

 **This is... A Human x Anthropomorphic Pony Harem Story**

* * *

My Little Pony: The Awakening of Darkness

By: Austin C. Bass

* * *

Prologue

The human's name was Samuel Anderson. He was at age seventeen. He wored a plain gray t-shirt and a white hoodie with black jeans and shoes with a darker color. He had nice, soft, typical dark brown hair. But for some reason, the lower level of his head had spoken bangs. He also had a lighter color of brown in his eyes.

He lives a pretty boring life. It's also kinda sad too. He just has a normal life with a normal family, which was pretty boring to him. He had a mom with brown wavering hair, which was where Sam originated his hair from. A dad with short blond hair. And a younger brother named Barrin, who was fifthteen, and also blond like his father.

It all started on a summer day when Sam and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a job promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those 'fancy' neighborhoods. Sam and his brother, Barrin, couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors, which was a women, came by their lawn.

"Hello there," She said. "I'm Barbara. I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and to introduce my son." She said as she turns around and calls her son over. "Hey Billy, these are our new neighbors." Billy just said hi quickly because of his shyness and ran back to play in his yard. "Well," Said Sam's mom. "I'm Mary, and this is my husband, Greg, and my two sons, Sam and Barrin." She introduced the boys to her, and then Barbara invited them to her son's birthday. The brothers were about to object, but sadly, their mother said that they would love to.

When the family are done packing, Sam went up to his mom and asked her something. "Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? We just moved here. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not some little kid." He explained. "Exactly." Stated his mother. "We should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final!" Sam started to talk back, but stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Whenever his mom said something, it was final. He walked up into his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but… a weird feeling. He just dismissed it as just something random. "Sam!" He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.

* * *

The next day, Sam was awoken by the sound of his loud and annoying alarm clock, which happens every morning. He just groans and slams his fist on the 'off' button. "I really need to get a new alarm clock." He groaned as he got up out of bed. He walked over to his new closet and picked out a pair of fresh, clean clothes and then changed into them.

Once he was dressed, he walked downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast, which was Cheerios cereal. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time, it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Barrin finished eating breakfast, their parents suggested them that they needed some fresh air and to explore the neighborhood block for a while.

As they were walking down the street, they stopped at a bus stop when, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?" Sam and Barrin shouted. The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his right hand. The kid seems to be about sixteen; one year younger than Sam. He wears a Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new pests." He said. Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super tall and the other was buff. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves. Over there is Dike." He introduced them. The brothers looked over to the tall kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. He wored a dark shirt with a skull on it and white blue jeans with chains attached to his belt.. "And he's Meat." They looked over at the buff kid. Talk about a bodybuilder, this kid looked like he would lift the two brothers up high with no sweat. He wored a white undershirt and red sweatpants.

"And I," Said the first kid. "am Andy. Now, for all the new kids in this neighborhood, there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." He said, threateningly. Barrin stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kids, when Dike pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." He said as he walked up to Barrin and took his wallet out of his pocket. Sam got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Barrin gestured him to sit down. Sam ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." He said to the tall kid. Dike gave the wallet to Andy put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Sam threw a punch at the kid in the nose. As Andy reached for his face, Sam grabbed the kid's wrist and snapped it by bending it real hard. Andy screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Dike and Meat rushed to him to grab him, but Sam was too quick. He threw Andy to the ground and Meat lashed out at him, but Sam ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Meat dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Dike rushed him too, but Sam didn't even need the knife. He just punched him straight in the stomach, making him wince in pain and bent down. As he fell, he puked on the ground. Barrin, who saw everything, could do nothing but look in amazement at Sam.

"Sam, h-how'd you...?" Was all he could say. They saw a car coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the driver rushing over to Andy and the others.

As Sam and Barrin made it to home, they didn't dare tell what happened. Barrin just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Sam knew it was more. It was something scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the rest of the entire day. When they got inside, his parents asked them how it was. Sam said, in a somewhat ominous voice. "It was a wonderful."

* * *

Two days went by. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Sam is woke up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Sam, today's the day." She said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room. "What, what's today?" Asked Sam as he stirs awake. "Why, it's Billy's party." She said. That was when he was now fully awake. "Oh no…" Sam said worryingly as he thought some people could recognize him as the person who had beaten up those kids the other day, since there were gonna some people from his neighborhood at the party. But his mom had a different thought on her mind. "Sam, don't worry, I know how hard it can be to miss our old home and be nervous about meeting new people. But I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." His mother said as she walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself.

He fought himself to get up. He walked to his closet and picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans. Once he got dressed, he met with his borther and thought that he had the same idea Sam had when he got dressed. They walked down stairs and saw their parents all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. Sam thought, 'Why would they ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?'

"Boys, is that all y'all going to wear?" Mary said. "Better than wearing too much." They said, chuckling. Their father pushed down the feeling to yell at them and hid it with a smile. "Now boys, we may be over-dressed, but this is how you will go if y'all want to make an impression." Greg said. Sam grunted and Barrin just signed. So they went back up to their rooms to change again.

Sam searched through his closet for anything fancy to wear, but with no luck. "I don't have any fancy clothes!" Sam yelled from upstairs. "Just pick out something." Called his mother. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for other occasions. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned dress shirts. None of which go with the dress pants. Finally, he found a white hoodie and thought that it would be perfect, so he put it on.

He got back downstairs to the living room and his parents at the doorway with Barrin wearing a white suit. Sam just hid his giggling from his brother's little dress-up. "Oh be quiet, this was all I have." He told him with a glare. "You're wearing that?" The parents both said as his mother looked at her watch. "Oh nevermind, no time to change now. Let's just go." She said as she herded Sam, Barrin, and the father out the door.

* * *

They went with their car and only took them ten minutes to get to the party, which was held at a church-like house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like the parents, was over-dressed as well. As they walked inside, all Sam and Barrin could see were adults, no kids, and not even people their age.

"The kids are out in the yard boys. How about you go and meet some of them?" Said Mary. "But I have to use the bathroom Mom. Can you show where it is?" Barrin said, trying to hold himself from peeing. "*sigh* Go with Barbara and she'll show you where it is." The mother said, facepalming her for forgetting to tell her boys to use the bathroom before they left. How did she forgot about that? "Okay, thank you!" He said as he left with Barbara to the bathroom. "Okay whatever." Sam said.

He walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys'R'Us section right now. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and cowboy hat. "Hey mister. Wanna pway?" He said. "Ah, sorry kid. I'm way too old for that stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppydog face. "Pwease?" Said the kid. "Fine." Sighed Sam. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of the incident. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise.

Then it hit him. Andy, Dike, and Meat all jumped over a fence on their skateboards. Sam dropped the fake gun and took off the hat. Andy looked at him with burning hatred sensation. "Hello Sam, is it?" He said. "We have some unfinished business." Sam saw his bruised nose. "I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you nearly got me and my brother killed!" He stated. Andy got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh fuck no, I don't go by even, I go for the winning. You may have kicked our asses that day, but not today!" As he said that, Andy rushed at Sam. They both fell to the ground and Andy punched him in the nose. Sam grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. He pushed Andy off of him and both rose to their feet. The kids were screaming to their parents while they were running out of the house and seeing what was going on. Dike and Meat both pulled guns out of their pockets and aimed at everyone. "No one comes near or fucking guts will fly!" Dike shouted.

Andy pulled a knife on Sam and stabbed it into his shoulder. He screamed as he fell to his knees. Andy then started kicking him in the face and all over his body. After a few kicks, Sam grabs his foot and twists it, causing Andy to scream in pain and fall to the ground. He stood up and walked towards the back door. However, Meat grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He said as he picks him up by the back of his hoodie and throws him through the patio door. As Sam tries to stand, he is kicked down to the ground. Andy got back, limped over to him, and repeatedly starts kicking him in the stomach until he starts to cough up blood. "Come on Sam, fight me!" He demanded as he picks him up and throws him into the kitchen. Andy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and grabs it to smash the glass over Sam's head. "Fight!" He shouted, and then throws Sam back into the main room.

"Come on Dipshit, look at me!" Sam glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your asses kicked! And now you're just gonna sit here and rot til you die? You should be ashamed!" Andy smirks. Sam then starts to get up. "Oh, finally! Now you stand and fight!" He said. Sam is now on to his feet with blood and vodka on his face. Once again, he gets that 'strange feeling', the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Dike as he and Meat runs to them. That's when it happens. Something inside Sam snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is this, 'Kill.'

He grabs Andy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punches causes Andy's heart to stop. As Andy gasps for breath, Sam hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Andy's body with Dike and Meat watching in horror. Until he takes one final breath, he doesn't move anymore.

Everyone was now looking at Sam. The parents, the crying kids, even Dike and Meat. Although, they did easily break their gaze and pointed their guns at Sam. He see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs, the guys let out fire on him, each shot missing. Sam runs up the stairs as he hears them follow up behind. When they let out their final rounds of bullets, he ducks into the bathroom, with Barrin still in there as he washes his hands. He then freaks out as he saw Sam. "Sam, what happen-" "Shut up! I'm trying to survive!" Sam shouted. This made Barrin flinch at his reaction and backed away with his hands raised in defense.. Sam grabs a towel rack and rips it off from the wall. Dike and Meat race in, knives ready. Barrin gasped as he saw them.

Dike swings his knife at Sam, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into hiss face. Dike falls down hard on the floor and now all that's left, is Meat. He is more stronger than Dike and Andy, and ducks when Sam swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed him by the neck. He pushed him into the wall and a thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Sam wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Meat's head. As he layed there, bleeding to death, he lets out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Meat then pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he spoke. "is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol, so..." Sam's eyes widened as he realizes what he means and he threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Sam let out a terrible screech as he was caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire, but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw the man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Sam saw, was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame and Barrin running to him.

That was when he passed out.

Dead.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
